Rusty
by I've stopped writing
Summary: Six months... six months without him. Without his warm body on mine, without his loving caresses on my skin. Naruto anxiously awaits Sasuke's arrival. What happens when he finally does come? A boyxboy fanfiction with graphic scenes. You have been warned.


**Hey, guys! I know I haven't been posting in a long time... Oh come on it was only like six months! Okay, i guess that's a long time. :3 ah well. Hope you like it!****  
**  
**Naruto P.O.V.**

"I heard there's a really hot boy who came to school." some girl muttered as they passed by.

"Oh my god. Yeah, did you see his biceps?!" her friend giggled and looked up dreamily.

They chattrered noisily but I wasn't listening anymore. My pace quickened as I got more and more excited.

My name is Naruto and I'm a fifteen year old fresh man. A year ago I met a man while walking home. He was gentle and mysterious, he intrigued me. One thing led to the other and next thing you know I'm on his bed getting humped in a place that I never thought would feel good. He left for business six months ago an I stayed loyal to him.

"Is he here?" I thought in anticipation, "Is he really here?" by this time I was practically running down the hallway.

I came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the hallway. Oh god, there he is. He was staring down at the principal's assistant and guessing by her red face his charm had already started to affect her. He had a slight frown and was making gestures on his hair and liftig his hand that showed my height. Oh he must he looking for me.

"Sasuke!" I called. His head whipped towards rhe sound of my voice and sent me a heart-stopping smirk. We stood there looking at each other taking each other's presence in.

He thanked the red faced assistant and made his way to me. I couldn't move I couldn't breath as he walked at an even pace towards my star struck stature. As we came face to face he cupped my face and grabbed my hand. I felt his arm tug me towards the exit of the school.

The assistant gathered her wits and yelled, saying he couldn't just pull me away from school. Sasuke didn't pay attention to her and promptly pulled me out of school.

We made our way to his car. He threw me in the back seat and I landed with a yelp. He folded the back seat so that we could have more space and I glanced at his lust filled gaze. It was just now that I noticed the impressive bulge in his jeans.

"Naruto..." he growled lowly. I got a little bit scared at his low voice. I glanced up at him worriedly he looked like he was in pain. Understanding what he wanted I gently palmed the bulge in his jeans and he let out a hiss. I couldn't help but feel a small sense of victory for being able to make him feel this way. I slowly, teasingly, took his zipper between my teeth and pulled it down.

"Nhnnnn... Naruto! Fuck, hurry up!" Sasuke groaned.

I smiled and tugged his pants down, leaving his black boxers on. Tugging down the piece of cloth an eyes the long length in front of me. Finally, after all this time. I licked the head using my tongue to circle the angry red mushroom.

Sasuke's hands grasped my hair and he tugged at the strands. I took in his length and moaned at the feel of him hitting the back of my throat.

I bobbed my head, relaxing the back of my throat to let him in deeper. Sasuke let out a throaty moan at the feel of the soft skin. Increasing my speed I fondled with his balls massaging them.

"hhhaaahnnn Naruto, nhhhnnn!" he moaned.

I nipped him at the base at licked up slowly, sucking the head like a popsicle. His labored breathing and twitching cock signaled that he was close. I popped my mouth off then took him whole sucking him hard and rolling my tongue on the tip.

"Aww shit, I'm gonna cummmnn uhhhh cumming!"

I felt the gooey liquid shoot down my throat and sucked up the last bits of his seed. I pulled off with a wet pop and felt my saliva dribble down my chin. His dick was still hard.

Without a word Sasuke flipped me over and pulled down my schoolboy pants.

His hands roamed all over my body until they went under my shirt and onto my sensitive nipples. I gasped when I felt his other hand grip my butt cheek and he inserted his middle finger.

"Nyaaahhhnn!" I mewled. It's been so long. I arched my back pushing onto his fingers. He inserted his pointer finger and started his scissoring movements.

"You're so tight." Sasuke whispered huskily in my ear. His other hand stopped playig with my nipple an he rubbed my dick, thumbing the head.

I pushed myself faster on his fingers loving the feeling of beung penetrated by his fingers. He licked my ear and whispered huskily, "Yeah Naruto. Like that. You like this don't you?"

I didn't respond, my head in the clouds. He pumped my dick faster and started sucking my neck. I felt the fingers leave my stretched hole and a long wet thing poke it instead. I cried out when he pushed his tongue deeper inside and he poked that small clump of nerves that drove me crazy.

"N-no-no. Sasuke, I-I c-can't, I-I'm... Nyaaahhhh!"

My sticky cum spurted all over his hands. He pumped to completion and I slumped forward.

I froze when I felt him start to pump all three fingers in and out then a very large bump at my small entrance.

He didn't wait like he usually does. He just shoved it all in and I moaned loudly at the feeling of being stratched roughly, it hurt. It was a little slippery because it was lubed with my cum.

"You're so fucking tight, Naruto. So tight, ughhhh! You really didn't cheat on me, did you?" he breathed into my ear.

I felt no gentleness, just hard, raw, lust. He spread my asshole wider and pumped himself in and out faster. His hard rod felt hot against my small hole and I moaned in pleasure and pain.

"Nyaahhhhh, nnnhhhn.. Uhn ugh. S-sasukeehhhh!"

"Stop moaning like that! You're going to make me cum!"

He flipped me so that I was facing him. I looked into his glazed black orbs and leaned forward to kiss him. He responded immediately by prodding his tongue on my lips, begging for entrance, which I allowed. His tongue twirled with mine and we tasted each other. His hot mouth was what got my in love with him in the first place. His taste alone made me moan into his mouth in delight. I never wanted to stop kissing him as I sucked on his bottom lip.

He pulled away making my whine in disappointment until he sucked the small area just bwfore my shoulder. That spot was my weakness and Sasuke knew it. He thrust into me wildly and all I could do was hold on to him for dear life. I couldn't take it anymore and started pumping my own cock in time with his wild thrusts.

Sasuke's speed increased at the sight of me playing with myself. I felt the familiar pleasure in my stomach and moaned Sasuke's name in orgasm.

"Fuuck, Naruto. You're so damn hot. Ughhh, mhhmm." Sasuke grunted. I reached down to play with Sasuke's balls an that was it for him. With a final thrust he sent his seed straight in, not even bothering to pull out.

He moaned in pleasure at the feel of release and fell on top of my small sweaty body.

We stayed like for what seemed like forever until I twitched because of Sasuke's weight. What? He's pretty heavy with his chiseled abs and firm stomach and… oh, did I drool?

Sasuke pulled himself off me with a groan and we lay there face to face.

"You were kinda rough, you prepped me to little." I commented

"Sorry." Sasuke apologized affectionately, kissing my nose. "It's just I haven't seen you in six months, I couldn't control myself. I guess I'm a little rusty."

I looked up at him in amazement, "You didn't sleep with anyone else?" I asked innocently.

Sasuke chuckled and kissed my nose again, "Yeah, is it so hard to believe?" He glanced down to see me staring at him, "Don't look at me like that, Naruto. You're going to make me feel like fucking you again."

I looked away blushing and my hand brushed his already hardening cock. Sasuke let out a groan, 'I-I wouldn't mind." I admitted timidly.

A wicked smile spread across Sasuke's face, "As you wish, princess."

And he pressed his lips to mine, with less raw lust this time. I moaned at


End file.
